The Long Walk
by redpurpleblack
Summary: She can't quite explain it but there's something different about Jack. / full summary and warnings inside


Title: _The Long Walk_

Fandom: _Mass Effect_

Characters/Pairings: Miranda Lawson, Jack; pre – Jackanda

Rating: K

Warnings: ME2 spoilers

Summary: She can't quite explain it but there's something different about Jack.

Disclaimer: _Mass Effect_ is not mine.

A/N: based on a prompt "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. That's the problem." Originally posted on my tumblr.

Takes place during the "protect the biotic" part of the Suicide Mission. My first _Mass Effect_ fic. Comments are always appreciated!

* * *

When the last Collector falls dead, Miranda breaths out slowly and glances back at Shepard. Their small team is moving forward protected by a biotic field. Miranda volunteered for the role, after all she was designed to be the perfect biotic. Shepard, however, chose Jack, and Miranda didn't argue.

Not so long ago, they had a fight that could end badly if it wasn't for Shepard. That incident confirmed that the woman is not only unpredictable but also clearly unstable. But Shepard trusts her for some reason, and now Jack appears so serious and _responsible_ , Miranda wonders if perhaps she should change her opinion.

The area is infested with seeker swarms, their constant buzzing reminding them they'll surely die if they step outside the biotic bubble. It's a nightmare, their visibility is obscured and the Collectors keep attacking. They have to move or else… Well, they didn't come this far for nothing. They are with Shepard, they won't fail (or so Miranda hopes).

Her eyes move to Jack. Miranda hasn't heard her complaining even once. She can't quite explain it but there's something different about Jack.

Miranda used to know what to expect from Subject Zero. It seems the only emotion Jack understands is anger. Her powers are fuelled by the rage flowing through her. It was easy to label her as the crazy biotic who's only good for one thing – destruction.

But after all this time of getting to know Jack, even though Miranda certainly didn't want to spend more time than necessary in this woman's company, something's changed. Or maybe nothing really changed, only Miranda, and now she finds herself with thoughts so incredibly ridiculous she wants to laugh.

Because she suddenly finds Jack admirable.

After all they've been through, fighting at Shepard's side, meeting Oriana, seeing what happened on Pragia, Miranda is certain she's not the same person she was before.

Jack glares at her, not really hostile but surely angry. Miranda looks away, suddenly feeling guilty.

 _Cerberus was wrong about you_. _Everyone thinks you're like a rabid animal but you are so much more._

It's not important, especially now when they're fighting for their lives. Maybe when it's over… _If_ they survive…

Perhaps one day she will tell Jack what she really thinks (if she's brave enough).

„Let's go," says Shepard, looking at Jack with worry. The sooner they reach the end, the better.

Jack nods, her forehead glistening with sweat. Biotic powers are as amazing as they are exhausting, and Miranda can only imagine how tired Jack has to be. But their mission is not over, they have to proceed if they want to live.

So Jack takes another step, then another and another, trying to stand tall as her hands shake. The faint blue glow of the biotic barrier gives hope, somehow. This is madness, they may all die here, in the middle of nowhere. But they are not dead yet.

Again they have to fight the Collectors, then husks, and while Miranda tries her best to concentrate on the battle, her gaze keeps coming back to Jack.

"Let's move!" Shepard shouts when the last husk dies.

Jack stands up, wobbles a bit but takes a step forward, her back hunched. The barrier still keeps them safe as they walk.

Then Jack stops, her whole body shaking in protest. Miranda runs to her without thinking, catching her just in time.

"I got you," she says quietly.

She never realised how thin Jack is; now she appears almost fragile, struggling to keep the barrier up.

Jack gives her a questioning look. "You're actually helping me? I thought you'd rather let these bugs feast on my flesh," she says, her voice strained. "You hate me."

Miranda blinks, surprised the words _hurt_.

She's always so rational, she knows what to say and when. But now Miranda doesn't think about all possible consequences of what she is about to say.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

 _And that's the problem_ , she thinks, and something inside her stirs impatiently.

Jack stares at her with an expression Miranda can't quite decipher. When their eyes meet, for a short moment they can almost forget what is happening around them. Then the moment is gone as Jack scoffs in her usual manner.

"I don't have time for your emotional bullshit right now. Let's go, cheerleader. We have a fucking galaxy to save."

Despite herself Miranda smiles. Jack takes a step forward, her back still slightly hunched. There's so much determination in her eyes Miranda knows she won't let them down.


End file.
